Hanush of Leipa
Sir Hanush of Leipa is the acting Lord of Rattay in 1403, ''and was the distant relative of the rightful lord, the young Hans Capon. He is based on the real-life character of Hanuš of Lipá (see below for codex) and his coat of arms are two crossed branches on a golden field. Stats Biography Heir of Ronov Family, Sir Hanush was the son of Henry of Leipa, who had ruled Rattay since 1388 on behalf of the young lord Hans Capon. When Henry of Leipa also passed away, the care of Hans and of Rattay fell to Hanush. Although Hans refers to him as "Uncle", the codex states that they are some sort of distant cousin. He was a good friend of Radzig Kobyla, lord of Silver Skalitz and of Sir Divish, Lord of Talmberg, and knew Radzig well enough to know his secret, and even poke fun at him for it. Following the razing of Silver Skalitz in 1403 by King Sigismund of Luxembourg, Lord Hanush provided shelter to the newly displaced refugees of the village, including Sir Radzig, offering them the lower castle of his city as a temporary home. In contrast to the more quiet and serious Sir Radzig, Sir Hanush is depicted as boisterous and jovial in attitude, with a penchant for martial combat. He is quick to joke but also has a bad temper, switching from laughing to yelling in a matter of moments. When Hans gets into strife during ''Keeping the Peace, and later in Next to Godliness, Hanush has no problem disciplining his ward, and warns him that a Lord is only a Lord so long as the people accept him - and the people will not accept a drunken, spoilt lout. To that end, he will even send Hans away to live with his mother, rather than allow him to rule incompetently. Like most of that era, he was a religious man, and attended church in the evenings, although there is no love lost between him and the local Friar. He does appear to be quite fond of his nephew, despite their differences, displaying sincere gratitude to Henry when he saves Hans' life in ''The Prey''. He prefers battles and hunting to peaceful diplomacy, and cannot read (as he explains, why bother learning when he has a scribe?). However, he takes his role as acting ruler of Rattay very seriously, and seems to genuinely care for his subjects, becoming enraged when finding out about the slaughter at Neuhof that kicked off ''The Hunt Begins''. He is also skilled in politics, dispatching Henry in Waldensians to assist the visiting Vicar in finding heretics - or, ensuring he does not find heretics, as the case may be, as such an event could spell trouble for Hanush. However, this stems from his belief that there are no actual heretics in his region, and he will rail at Henry if he assists the Waldensians in their escape attempt. During ''Baptism of Fire'', he sends some of his troops to assist in the attack on the bandit camp, but does not fight himself. Shortly after Pribyslavitz is cleared of bandits, Sir Bernard receives word that the bandits have continued their attacking, even launching a raid on Merhojed. He suspects that these attacks are to show that the bandits are still strong, and that they will continue to plague the area. Hanush is furious, but brightens when Master Tobias arrives, bearing the chest of gold coins that was recovered at the Pribyslavitz camp. Unfortunately, the engineer reveals that the coins are all forgeries. Hanush is livid at being duped, however Sir Radzig is able to deduce that the forger must have access to a forge, skilled craftsmen, and a source of materials - an important clue in finding whoever is behind the attacks. Sometime later, he will summon Henry and Sir Hans as part of ''Clothes Make the Man'', where he rails at his ward for his immature behaviour, and at Henry for encouraging it. However, he decides to give his layabout nephew one last chance to prove himself, by helping Sir Bernard track down his renegade cousin Wolfin of Kamberg in Robber Baron. Henry may visit Hanush during ''The Die is Cast'''' to tell him, along with Radzig, that he has learned the location of the bandit camp. While Hanush is excited at the prospect of Henry infiltrating the bandits and getting more information to sway the battle, Radzig is hesitant, warning Henry not to take any unnecessary risks. Henry later returns, bloody and bruised from his torture at the hands of Erik and Istvan Toth, now revealed to be the masterminds behind the bandit attacks. Henry is able to report that they have over one hundred men, far more than the forces of Divish, Hanush and Radzig put together. Henry reveals that Istvan told him something else - that his father was not Martin the blacksmith as he'd always believed, but that he is the illegitimate son of Radzig himself. Hanush is amused by the turn of events, as he had long since known about their relationship, and praises Henry for his balls. However, his attention quickly turns to what should be done about the massive bandit army, and decides that their only chance of victory is to launch an immediate attack on the bandits, while they still have the element of surprise. That evening, in [[Payback|''Payback]], ''the Lords launch their assault on Vranik (after a rousing speech from Hanush) and are able to defeat them. Much to Hanush's frustration, there is no sign of Istvan or Erik. Henry searches the homestead and finds a clue, a letter (which Hanush can't read, as he's illiterate), which mentions that Istvan will "''soon succeed in seizing the castle". '' At that moment, the soldiers drag up a bandit that they've captured alive, who laughs at them and mockingly asks which castle they left unguarded. As Divish realizes with horror that Istvan has taken his men to Talmberg, Hanush kills the laughing bandit with a swift blow from his mace. The men launch a desperate attack to try and breach the castle before the enemy can roll up the drawbridge, but Istvan appears holding a knife to Stephanie's throat, and revealing he has also captured Radzig, who had raced ahead. Hanush is in favour of a siege, but Divish is adamant this should be the last resort. Sir Robard proposes that someone sneak into the castle, and Henry is the first to volunteer. Hanush and Sir Divish commanded the building of a trebuchet in order to retake the castle, Henry recruits the military engineer Lord Konrad Kyeser to build the trebuchet. After they finish the construction they destroy the protcullis of the castle which result in the gate to be opened and the Lords storm the castle killing Istvan's soliders. With Istvan cornered, Sir Hanush conducts an agreement to let Istvan leave safely in exchange for Lady Stephanie and agreeing to drop of Radzig at Skalitz. Hanush and the other Lords are visted by Jobst. Toghter they the dicuss the current state of Bohemia. Jobst explains to the lords that Wenceslaus invited Sigismund to rule in his place while he enjoyed his luxurious life. However, when Wenceslaus realized he would be nothing but a pupet he refused to coperate so Sigismund decided to abduct the King. Hungary has gone through revolt aginst Sigismund so the lords decide to form an alliance with the kings allies to peacefully put an end to this war. Hanush and Jobst compose a letter for Otto von Bergow they entrusted it to Henry and Hans. Codex entry ''Following the death of Jindřich III of Pirkštejn (Henry III of Pirkstein) in 1402, Hanuš of Lipá (in KCD Hanush of Leipa) became the guardian of the former's son, Jan Ptáček (in KCD Hans Capon) and thus the acting governor of the surrounding province. He completed the construction of Pirkstein and its fortifications and the local church of St. Matthew, which contains a shrine to his family. When Sigismund of Luxembourg invaded and burned Skalice (Skalitz), the town's Burgrave, Racek (Radzig) Kobyla, and the survivors of the raid found refuge with Hanuš. Hanuš subsequently took action against scattered groups of brigands and Cumans. His relationship with the king was peculiar to say the least, judging by often contradictory sources - it appears that in 1410 crown forces descended on the town of Rataje (Rattay) in Hanuš' domain, probably after he became a robber baron and rebel, who may also have participated in the siege of Jihlava in Moravia. Nevertheless, in 1414 he became a Provincial Marshal and dwelt together with his wife Markéta of Šternberk (Sternberg) at Špilberk in Brno. Quests * ''The Prey'' * ''The Hunt Begins'' * Keeping the Peace * Next to Godliness * Waldensians * ''Baptism of Fire'' Notes * Sir Hanush is voiced by Peter Hoskins and his likeness is portrayed by Daniel Vávra, the founder of Warhorse Studios. Gallery Hanush_of_Leipa_1.jpeg de:Hanusch von Leipa ru:Гануш из Липы pl:Hanusz z Lipy Category:Bohemians Category:Lords Category:Sirs Category:KC: Deliverance characters Category:Historical characters Category:Nobility Category:Ronov Family